


I'm Sorry You Feel That Way, Roman

by Alpha_Wolf_17



Category: WWE
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Wolf_17/pseuds/Alpha_Wolf_17
Summary: Roman says some hurtful things to you, and he's devastated. Will your love for him help you forgive him?





	1. I'm Sorry You Feel That Way

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Maybe where Roman hurt the reader’s feelings accidentally and he does everything he can to get her to forgive him.
> 
> This was requested on Tumblr by Iwritewwe
> 
> This is my first story, so it’s a little short, and not edited. Reigns may be a little out of character, as well, and for that, I do apologize. This also felt like it could be a three-parter, so I made the first part end with tears. Hope you enjoy!!!

You did it! After all the hard work you’ve done over the years, you finally beat Alexa Bliss for the Raw’s Women Championship belt. With the belt in hand, you went backstage to celebrate. Once you’ve passed through the curtain, you were bombarded with a hug from your best friend, Bayley.

“Oh my gosh, You did it, girlie!” she cheered, dancing a little after she released you from the hug.

“Yeah. Even now, holding this title, I can’t believe it. It’s like a dream come true,” you replied.

Looking around, you see all of your friends. However, you didn’t see your boyfriend, Roman Reigns. Sure, you felt hurt that he wasn’t here to celebrate with you, but you kept your spirits up, thinking maybe he was going to surprise you later on.

After everyone congratulated and hugged you, you went in search of Roman. It took a while, but you managed to track him down at the catering area. He was eating a plate of salad, scrolling through something on his phone.

With a smile on your face, you walked over. Instead of looking up and greeting you like usual, he kept looking down at his phone. You stood there for a couple minutes, shifting your weight, hoping it was only because he didn’t see you come up to him.

You cleared your throat. That was when Roman looked up. You smiled at him, showing your belt to him.

“I won! Did you see?!” you asked him.

“Oh, that’s cool..” he shrugged, not showing any enthusiasm towards you.

“Are….are you okay, Ro?” You were sure something was wrong with your boyfriend. Usually he’d be happy for you and squeeze you tight in a gigantic bear hug. If anything, you’d say his hugs would probably rival Sam’s from Supernatural. 

“Nothing,” Roman answered, returning his attention to his phone.

“Look, Ro, if there’s-”

“(Y/N), I could not care less that you’ve won that stupid title. All you do is brag about this and that, and complain if things don’t go your way. You’re a clingy, annoying girl who can’t think about anything or anyone but yourself, and you damn well know it. So, please, tell my why you think I should be happy for you when all I can think about is you shutting your mouth for once?!”

In literally seconds, you felt your heart shatter into tiny pieces, and your smile fell. A trembling frown took its place. You couldn’t believe your ears. 

“Well, I’m sorry you feel that way, Roman. I guess I know how you feel now, instead of later on down the road,” you spat out at him, trying to keep your tears at bay. There was no way you would cry in front of an ass who hurt your feelings.

You tossed your belt at his face, no longer feeling worthy of it. Your confidence in yourself had spiraled down into a deep, dark abyss. Roman knew of your insecurities and your self-doubt, and helped build you up to where you stood moments ago. But, he tore down all the work you two have done, leaving you in a teary mess. 

You turned on your heel to leave, not wanting to hear what Roman has to say, knowing he most likely realized what he has done, due to the look of regret on his face. 

Just outside catering, you bumped into Triple H, who was a father-figure to you. Before he could ask you what was wrong, you rushed past him, telling him that you wished he never introduced Roman to you.


	2. Baby Girl, Please...Forgive Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the catering incident.

You returned to your hotel room. After that incident in catering, there was no way you could stay in the arena. You know you worried a lot of people there, but you would deal with their concern when you were calmed down. You scrolled through YouTube, hoping to find a video to help you cheer up a little bit. But after a while, you threw it across the room when phone calls kept appearing on the screen. 8 out of 10 of them being from your now ex-boyfriend, Roman Reigns.

Tears were still streaming down your face, surprisingly. Oh, how you wished you would stop crying. You actually thought he was the one. That Reigns wouldn’t be like all the other boyfriends you’ve had.

Your mind wandered to Hunter. You had ran into him on your way out from catering. You slightly winced in slight concern, because you knew how he could get when he was furious at someone for hurting you. Despite hating Reigns with whatever’s left of your shattered heart, you hoped that Hunter wouldn’t hurt him too bad. Reigns just better be lucky this isn’t the Degeneration-X era of Hunter….

Though you wouldn’t mind seeing what would happen if DX were still together….

You were startled out of your wandering thoughts from a knock on your door. ‘Please don’t be Roman.…’ you prayed over and over as you waited. The knock came again.

“Hey, doll! It’s me, Georgia. Came as soon as I heard. Please, open the door,” came the voice of your cousin.

With whatever strength you had left, you stood and went to open the door, the hotel’s blanket wrapped tight around your body. It had brought some comfort with its warmth. You seen Georgia with a small, sad smile on her face.

“Hey, Gia.. You didn’t have to come all this way. I would’ve managed…somehow..” you lied.

“(Y/N), don’t you dare stand there, red and teary-eyed with puffy cheeks and lie to me. I know you, and I know you’re hurting. Come on, I brought some ice cream.” You looked down to see a bag full of goodies, and you smile slightly. Georgia did know you very well to know that you craved sweets when you’re depressed.

Georgia saw your phone on the floor next to the wall and shook her head. “Please tell me he didn’t call repeatedly and sent bajillion texts…” she huffed.

Your silence was the answer she needed.

*Switch to Georgia’s POV*

'This bastard’s better have a huge apology. I know he loves her and all, but what he said just crossed the line.’ I thought as I unlock (Y/N)’s phone and scroll through the texts she’s got.

RR - Baby girl please answer my calls  
RR - Please  
RR - I’m sorry  
RR - I know you’re crying  
RR - It’s my fault, but baby doll, please. Talk to me

B - You okay??? You just left all of a sudden  
B - Please, talk to me. We’re all worried  
B - Hunter just told me what happened. Roman’s in his locker room. Think he’s destroying stuff out of anger and sadness. At least talk to me

AB - I CAN NOT BELIEVE THAT F****ING BASTARD SAID THAT CRAP TO YOU!!!  
AB- You DESERVE that championship belt, (Y/N). I was, and still am, honoured that I lost it to you  
AB - Just say the word, and I’ll kick his Samoan ass for you. He won’t be able to sit for a month!  
AB - You’ve probably cried yourself to sleep. I’ll come by in the morning with a bunch of sweets.

HHH - Sweetheart, I know you’re upset, and probably will be with me, but just know that I’ve dealt with Reigns for you. At least talk to him.  
HHH - He’s devastated. Never seen a man just stand and take a bashing like Roman has. He hasn’t even tried to defend himself.  
HHH - Just…give it some thought, okay? And if you do talk to him, might wanna take some pain meds for him.

RR - (Y/N)….  
RR - I…I can’t believe I’ve said all that to you…please…at least listen to this one voicemail. I’ll leave you alone now until you want to talk.  
RR - And by talk, I am 100% certain that it’s going to be you telling me you never want to see me again.  
RR - And I can’t blame you. I’ve destroyed you, and for that, I’m sorry.  
RR - I love you, (Y/N). Goodbye 

The last few were sent in the past minute, and then a phone call appeared. Since he said something about a voicemail, I let it ring. I glanced up to (Y/N) to see her staring emotionlessly at the TV eating ice cream. The TV was playing cartoons. After a few rings, the phone went to voicemail, and as promised, a voicemail popped up

*Back to your POV*

You felt numb after all that crying. You knew your cousin was going through your messages. But you didn’t mind. There was no way you would’ve been able to explain what happened without bursting into tears again. So you just sat on the couch, eating the neapolitan ice cream that Gia got you, and watched reruns of Tom & Jerry. You didn’t laugh though, not even when Tom was smashed against the wall by the piano, or even when Jerry had the strength potion and scared Tom.

You were so involved with eating ice cream and watching the cartoon that you jumped when Georgia placed a hand on your shoulder.

“Hey….I know you’re hurting, but I think you really need to see and hear this…” she said softly.

You crossed your eyes, a habit you did when you thought about something.

“Alright, fine. But it’s your fault if my depression gets worse,” you said, grabbing your phone.

“Yeah, I know. And I’ll take full responsibility. But this is something you need, (Y/N).”

You read the messages, starting with the one from Hunter first. You saved the ones by Roman for last, because you didn’t want to see those first. After reading them and giggling at Alexa’s texts, you finally tapped Roman’s messages. You eyes watered - you still surprisingly had some left - when you got to his last few. You’ve done a lot of thinking while you were crying and mindlessly watching that cartoon. But you weren’t sure you could easily forgive him for what he had done. You typed a quick reply to him.

Y/N - Roman, I’ve done a lot of thinking  
Y/N - We can talk and see where it goes from there.  
Y/N - Just please..Whatever happens, I will always love you, Ro. I’ll listen to that voicemail.  
Y/N - Don’t do anything stupid. And please….clean up your locker room…can not tell you how long it took for me to get it the way it was!

You exited the messages and tapped the voicemail, listening to it. While you were listening to it, you felt your throat constrict with a choked sob. He sounded devastated, just like Hunter said. He sounded like he had lost everything. You dropped the phone when it was over, not believing your ears. You were not sure what to do. Should you forgive him, or should you end it?

_ **“Baby Doll, I know I fucked up. And this will be the last you hear from me until you want to talk. I understand you’re upset, and I’m terribly sorry. I don’t know what has gotten into me, but (Y/N) none of it was true. I love you for you. I don’t care that you’re clingy. In fact, I actually love it, because I can dote on you more and more. I love the nights we stayed up and talked about nothing. I love the mornings when we woke up, and the first thing I saw was your crazy bed hair. I love the way your nose scrunches up when I kiss there. I love our movie nights, date nights, or just nights we would just lie in bed, cuddled against each other in blissful silence. I love your shining (E/C) eyes every time I look into them. I hate the fact that I made those eyes cry. I hate that I tore you down, after building you up to the strong girl that I know you always were. (Y/N), you are still that girl. Please don’t let one guy ruin it for you. I love everything about you. I just went the wrong way about finding a way to keep a little secret away from you. Babydoll, I was trying to find a way to propose to you, but I went the wrong way about getting you away. I let out all my pent up anger with Strowman on you, and that was wrong. You’re the one light in my life and I may have lost it. Just please know that you have every right to say 'No’ and leave me in the darkness. I’ve dug the hole. I don’t want to drag you into it. I love you, (Y/N). Forever and Always.”** _


	3. Just Don't Do It Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to go back after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are EVER in an toxic relationship, please do not feel alone and there are people who can and will help.

It’s been a week. You took this time off to think things through, and do a well-deserved self-care for yourself. It was now time to go back and face the music. You know Roman’s probably going crazy with those few texts you’ve sent him, but he has respected your desire for space and alone time. He hasn’t messaged you since, even when your friends have told you he was close to breaking that promise.

You sighed to yourself as you rested your forehead against the steering wheel of your 2018 Dodge Charger. Were you really about to do this? You’ve had the entire week to decide, but it still feels like only a day has passed. The memory of that day still nags at the back of your mind, but you ignored it.

A knock to the window startled you. Looking over, you saw Seth, who looked concerned. You smiled at him, and got out of the car.

“Hey, Seth. How’re you?” you asked him.  
“You want the truth, or the possibly 100 not-even-half-convincing lies I’ve practiced a dozen times in my head?” he joked, before shaking his head. “It’s been….different without you around. It’s like everything’s just gone downhill. We’ve all missed you, (Y/N).”

“Yeah, I’ve missed you all too. Including you, gamer geek,” you smirked, playfully punching his shoulder.

In retaliation, he grabbed you and hauled you over his shoulder. Since you were literally no match for his strength, you had no choice but to be carried by the Architect as he entered the arena. You could hear the greetings of the other superstars, and all of them seemed happy to see you back.

“Uhm, Seth? Could you pretty please drop me off at Roman’s locker? I'm…I’m ready to talk to him…” you asked him.

You could feel Seth’s muscles tense beneath you, and you hoped he would do as you asked.

“You sure about this, (Y/N)? We all know how much he loves you, but he also hurt you. You don’t have to talk to him,” Seth set you down in front of him, looking into your eyes. 

You nodded, sure of what you’re going to do.

Seth sighed and led you to your destination. He hugged you and wished you the best of luck, walking away to give you alone time with the Samoan wrestler on the other side of this door. You faced said door, taking a deep breath before raising a shakey fist and knocking. You waited with bated breath as there’s rustling on the other side of the door. 

There was a ‘thud’ against the door before it opened.

What appeared before you shocked you to no end. It was Roman, but it looked like he barely took care of himself. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, his cheeks are reddened, scruff had grown to a beard, not to mention that it looked like he hasn’t slept well for weeks.

“R-Roman…you don’t look so good…” you gasped, pushing past him and to the in suite bathroom, looking for a handtowel to dampen with cold water. And you haven’t really noticed your Raw Women’s Championship Belt sitting next to his bag. You heard footsteps behind you and you glanced up to look in the mirror. Roman stood there with a disbelieving look on his face.

“What? Just because we had a little…..falling out, doesn’t mean I stopped caring. You better park that ass on this counter, mister. You know I can’t stand seeing you looking like you haven’t taken care of yourself.”

“I know,” Roman answered, voice a little rumbly, doing as told. He still stared at you in amazement though. “I just…I just can’t believe, after what I’ve done…You’re still willing to talk to me.”

“Yeah, I’ve done a lot of thinking. Can not tell you how many times I’ve played that voicemail over and over again while I’ve thought about us. Look, Ro, it’s not going to be an easy path from this point onward. I’m willing to forgive, but I damn sure know it’s going to be a long time before I can forget what you’ve said,” you stated, while rubbing his face as clean as you could with the rag, re-dampening it every so often.

“Can’t blame you. But I truly am sorry. I can’t stop thinking about the way you ran. I couldn’t stop being so angry at myself for hurting the one person I love the most - more than my career.”

You sighed. You knew that part. He has told you so many times that he was willing to quit his job if it meant he’d have you for one day.

“Ro,” you breathed in, and sighed softly. “I’m willing to give us another shot. Just, please….don’t do it again, okay?”

You tossed the rag off to the side, surprised it landed on the counter.

“You mean you'll…” he trailed off, hope in his eyes. You smiled and gave him a soft peck on his lips, his beard tickling your skin. But as you pulled away, Roman chased your lips with his, not wanting to miss the moment of being able to taste your strawberry watermelon chapstick once again.

“Although,” you mumbled against his lips, “I’m pretty sure you mentioned something about a proposal?”

Roman’s laughter echoed out into his locker room as he picked you up and swung you around, being mindful of the counter. “Don’t worry, Baby Girl, you’re going to get the best ring ever.”


End file.
